CONFUSIONES QUE TE OBSECIONAN
by Emily Delacur
Summary: A veces lo prohíbido o lo incorrecto es lo que te incita a hacerlo... y al final solo nosotros mismos sabremos como curar las heridas de los que dañamos... PORFA REVIEWS Y SIGAN LEYENDO!
1. Chapter 1

**_Sabemos como comenzar las cosas, pero nunca sabemos con certeza como terminarán,a veces no siempre lo correcto es lo que nos motiva a hacer las cosas...pero para quién no es lo correcto? Que te excitaría más?...Qué desea realmente tu corazón es sus rincones más oscuros?...Acaso las el estado que nos dan las confusiones nos lleva a obsecionarnos? O depense de nosotros...o tal vez de alguién más?_**

_**CONFUSIONES QUE TE OBSECIONAN...**_

Eres mía, dime que eres mía!- dijo una voz seductora rodeando las caderas de la muchacha con sus brazos. Basta!- responde ella con tono amenazador soltándose del agarre que le aprisionaba.

La muchacha salio del cuarto; eran las 12:30 sumida en sus pensamientos atravesó la oscura sala y salio de allí, empezó a caminar, su mente vagaba entre la confusión y el deseo, trataba de encontrar el porque…

7:30am. viernes

El despertador sonó, ella tenía dolor de cabeza, a sus pies varias cajas de pastillas relajantes…abrió su gaveta en ella un album de fotos, un reloj, una loción, un pañuelo y otra caja con pastillas aun mas pequeñas, extrajo el pequeño sobre y tomo dos de las pastillas anímicas que solía usar cuando se levantaba con el deseo ese, con el deseo de no despertar pero su reputación de la insoportable sabelotodo no se lo permitía.

Se levanto mareada aún, era como estar embriagado, embriagado de sangre, de sangre de quien? Esa pregunta se revolvía en su cabeza, ella no sabia quien era él que noche a noche conseguía tenerla en sus brazos.

Era una situación demasiado confusa para alguien de 17 años, quién tenía ese olor que la atrapaba al grado de desear estar en aquellos agarres, de quién era aquel cabello sedoso, ni siquiera podía saber de quien era al pecho en el que ella se recostaba cuando necesitaba consuelo, ella no podía decírselo a nadie, sería que en realidad aquellas noches pasaba algo o solamente era el efecto de aquel excesivo consumo de las pastillas a las que había agarrado cierta adicción.

Bajo ya vestida a la sala común, encontró allí a su mejor amigo Ron Weasley y al chico que la había logrado volver tonta, él que le hacía no encontrar respuesta para todo, él que le hacia suspirar peor que solo Dios sabe que cosa, él que la hacia sentir mejor que las malditas pastillas, Harry Potter la esperaba ese viernes en la mañana para ir a tomar el desayuno, llegaron al gran comedor y ocuparon sus puestos, Ron a la derecha, y Harry a la izquierda de la muchacha que los acompañaba…era Hermione Granger.

Hermione acaso no piensas comer?- preguntó el Harry al ver que su amiga no tenía nada en su plato.

No creo que mejor me voy ya tengo artimomancia a las 8:00- contestó la muchacha, el se levanto, le dió la mano para ayudarla a salir de su asiento…se quedaron ambos sumergidos en el mar de los ojos del otro, Hermione pasa algo? te noto cansada y… segura que no tienes hambre?-pregunto nuevamente el muchacho. Traquilo estoy bien solo me costo un poco dormir anoche- respondió la muchacha. El chico se acerco, le levanto el rostro con ternura y le dio un suave roce en los labios. Entonces te veo luego-dijo, claro- respondió la muchacha.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada, empezó a correr, sentía nauseas, entro violentamente al baño de chicas, por suerte no se encontraba nadie adentro, tiro sus libros junto con la mochila sintiendo sus piernas debilitarse, se agacho sobre un labado, se vio en el espejo y trato de controlar su estomago que se agitaba sin parar, de repente ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, su cuerpo que daba violentas sacudidas. Gemía de dolor era horrible aquella sensación sintió como algo pesado y gelatinoso brincaba en su vientre. Estaba demasiado mareada y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, sintió la presencia de alguien mas cerca de ella, pero no vio a nadie, no podía ver sentía que todo daba vueltas. Alguien le rozo sensualmente con sus manos rodeándole la cintura, el cuerpo de ese alguien estaba tibio y su respiración muy agitada.

Quien eres?-pregunto Hermione QUIEN ERES?.-DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU?- gritaba la chica con el poco aliento que le quedaba… Que pasa, que es lo que tanto te preocupa?-dijo agitada la misma voz seductora que noche a noche conseguía hacerla estar en sus brazos, Hermione recordaba haber abrazado aquel ser, pero auque no estaba segura podía ser el efecto de las pastillas el que no le permitía recordar si había besado y probado el lixir de aquel muchacho, había estado en una cama con él pero ella inventaba mil vistas pero en ninguna recordaba haberse entregado aquel ser.

Tranquila te llevare a enfermería!- dijo el muchacho, a lo que la muchacha no pudo mas, por suerte no había vomitado, pero ya sus energías y las contusiones en su estomago fueron demasiadas y quedo inconsciente.

4:00pm viernes

Poco a poco Hermione despertó, le dolía la cabeza y lo que antes había sido un terrible dolor ahora era un leve entumecimiento, la enfermera pasaba a cada segundo a su lado y le cambiaba el pañuelo húmedo que le tenia puesto sobre la cabeza.

Te sientes mejor? –pregunto una voz a su lado…HARRY!-QUE PASO?- pregunto la chica. No lo se, la enfermera nos aviso a Ron y a mi que estabas aquí, que no había visto quien te trajo, pero que apareciste después del desayuno y estabas en mal estado.-respondió.

Mmm…me duele la cabeza- se limito a decir la chica. Ron fue al entreno de Quidditch le dije que yo te cuidaría, creo que no saldrás hasta mañana.- asumió el chico. SI, pues yo… hay…duele- dijo la chica con expresión de dolor.

Eran las 10:15 y Hermione despertó, luego de que Harry se había despedido volvió a quedarse dormida, pero ahora necesitaba levantarse, necesitaba ir al baño, le costo a su cuerpo entumecido salir de la cama pero luego lo logro, empezó caminando lento, la enfermera dormía cerca para evitar que ninguno de sus pacientes hiciera lo que ella intentaba, aunque sus gemidos eran mas fuertes que sus pasos, ella no estaba consiente…sentía deseo y ansiedad… no sabia a donde se dirigía…sus pasos la guiaron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación, entro estaba oscuro, la puerta se cerro tras ella, nuevamente el mismo cuerpo se abrazo tras ella, Hermione estaba mas consciente que las otras veces…el chico empezó recorrer con besos el cuello de la chica…por delante con sus manos empezó a desabrochar la túnica. Hermione se volteó y se abrazo fuertemente al chico…SI ME QUIERES PORQUE SIGUES CON EL?-pregunto el muchacho. Ella soltando una débil risita dijo- Vamos no temas perderme; Harry es interesante pero tu… más. JA! Eso tu cuerpo me lo ha demostrado-contesto el muchacho, Hermione ahora ya no tenia ni la túnica, ni la camiseta en su lugar, sus hombros descubiertos exceptuando por un delgado tirante…el chico recorría apasionadamente la piel como bebiendo de un oasis…ambos se observaron momentáneamente el levanto la barbilla de la chica y luego la empezó a besar…ella sentía aquel preciado placer de hacer lo prohibido, para ella en esos momentos no era importante: ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni Harry su novio, ni su propia dignidad, estaba siendo absorbida por él como lo había sido por las pastillas.

El chico la apretó aún mas a su cuerpo y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de la chica y profundizo el beso, ella gemía y sentía su cuerpo vibrar con cada movimiento.

Cuando ya el aire le hacia falta a sus pulmones ambos se despegaron solamente del beso, el agarre de la cintura aun permanecía intenso, la chica empezaba a sentirse mas consiente que las otras veces, esa noche como no había estado en su habitación no había tomado las pastillas, empezó a ver el pecho del chico ya que su camisa tenia desabrochados los primero botones, era blanco SU PIEL ERA BLANCA, siguió subiendo su mirada sus labios como era posible que no recordara ESOS LABIOS". Siguió viendo por primera vez claramente el físico del muchacho…

HERMIONE! HERMIONE!-gritaba Harry alarmado, el cuerpo de la chica convulsionaba eran las 9:00am del Sábado. HERMIONE! HERMIONE!- la angustia de ver a la chica que tanto amaba convulsionando lo consumía. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Harry…? -dijo

Hermione! Estas bien?-preguntó aú0n con el tono de preocupación en su vos…Harry no resistió más se agacho sobre el cuerpo de ella la abrazo fuertemente TE AMO TANTO HERMIONE!- dijo en su oído. Harry tranquilo ya también te amo, estoy bien, y le planto un dulce beso en la frente al muchacho.

Harry dejó a Hermione; el tenía clases y ella tendría que continuar en la enfermería, se dirigía a su clase de astronomía, caminaba aun con su mente en Hermione de repente diviso un aula que era para usos especiales con la puerta entre abierta, no se quedó con la curiosidad y entro… Potter que extraño verte tan solo y… mas extraño aún no queriendo llamar la atención!- dijo una voz detrás de Harry. Quieres que te diga que le pasa a Hermione? Harry no pudo reconocer quien era porque acto seguido recibió un fuerte golpe y cayó de bruces, al intentar levantarse el aula se encontraba en plena oscuridad y solo podía ver la luz de una varita que se acercaba, Harry pensaba en Hermione acaso quien estaba frente a él era el responsable de que ella lo estuviera pasando tan mal...la luz se acercaba cada vez más- Voy amatarte Harry Potter!...

**Bueno aquí términa el primer capítulo, es mi primera historia asi recibiré agradecida sus reviews, esciban los necesito...estoy abierta a nuevas ideas o comentarios...gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninguno de los personajes que forman parte de la creacion de este fic me pertenecen puesto que J.K Rowling le dio forma a mis nemesis mas pronto que yo._

**Confusiones Que Te Obsecionan**

**Sumido en la Duda**

Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?.-pregunto un adolorido Harry

Qué qué me pasa?- Quieres relamente que te diga que me pasa a mi o qué le pasa a tu querida amiguita sangre sucia Granger?. Respondio Draco con un dejo de repulsion en la voz.

Qué tiene que ver ella? Qué le hiciste? pregunto Harry ya en pie.

yo? nada... porque me acercaría a algo que puede contaminarme...

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Harry arremtio un puñetazo contra Draco quien balanceandose algo soreprendio aun por la reaccion repentina del otro dintio como el sabor metalico de la sangre invadia su boca puesto el maldito Potter le habia abierto el labio.

Esta no te la paso maldito! Dijo Draco con toda la furia que era capaz de contener en su venenosa mirada.

Eso es lo que estoy esperando asqueroso hurón, ven porque no me lo repites o eres demasiado cobarde??? .- dijo Harry saliendo se de su estado de autocontrol.

Eso fue todo, ignoraron las varitas ya ambos vistieron de golpes al otro, ambos quedaron heridos, Harry termino con un gran morete en el ojo derecho y Draco con varios aruñones en la cara y en el cuello.

Ambos ya sin fuerza estaban en el piso habian puesto tanto esmero en dañar al otro la serpiente en envenenarlo para que muriera lentamente, y el leon en arañarlo utilizar sus garras para que la serpiente tuviera un recuerdo dado por un Glyfindor.

Oyeron pasos que se acercaban al aula, cuadno de repente alguien irrumpio el silencio del aula.

Pero... por Merlín que ha pasado aqui?.- La voz de la profesora Magonagall fue reconocida de inmediato por ambos chicos que haciendo todo el esfuerzo fisico que pudieron se pusieron de pie con los rastro de la pelea.

Los dos!!! A enfermerí!!! Ahora mismo!!! Luego hablaremos con el director acerca de esta vergonzosa situacion, ja! una pelea de Mugles en un colegio de Magia.

Pues ya ven el segundo capítulo después de mi larga ausencia porfa Reviews!!!

un beso...

Emily Delacur


	3. Chapter 3

Lo mismo de siempre ni Harry ni Draco son mios triste ni modo y Hermione ni es mia ni la quiero pero encasa en el personaje.

I love walk in the rain because the people can't see when I cry…

**Confusiones Que Te Obsecionan**

**Tu y yo pero dónde quedara ella?**

Ambos recibieron atencion en la enfermería pero nada impedia que estuvieran llenando de reproches el tranquilo ambiente para los enfermos.

Fue tú culpa Potter así que deja de mirarme así!.- dijo Draco con fastidio.

Tienes razón por eso eres él único golpeado, solo espera que salgamos de aquí y entonces... y

Pero alguien no dejo terminar a Harry PERO NADA SEÑOR POTTER!!! Era la profesora Magonagall.

Ya ambos se han lastimado bastante por razones que la verdad no me interesan puesto que es ya demasiado humillante que dos magos tengan una pelea de este tipo, pero creo que no es para que me sorprenda ya que ninguno de ustedes ha demostrado capacidad para comportarse como alumnos ejemplares, he puesto al corriente a su direcrtor y estoy segura que él tomara cartas en el asunto.

En ese momento Dumbledore entro por la puerta de madera y vio para sorpresa de Harry que no estaba molesto mas bien tenía un rostro de comprension.

Hola harry! Hola Draco!.- saludo con su rostro tranquilo

Ninguno respondio...

_**En el gran comedor...**_

Te lo digo Ron, Harry me preocupa... no ha estado en clases y hace horas que no lo vemos.- dijo una preocupada Hermione a Ron mientras disfrutaban de su tarta de manzana como postre.

Y yo te lo digo... estás como que paranoica no crees que te procupas demasiado por el sabes como ha estado los ultimos meses se desaparece, va a vagar por ahi y luego lo encontramos en la sala común poniendose al día con los demas. - respondió Ron con la tarta a medio tragar

No Ron es en serio está vez tengo un mal presentimiento...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BUENO REVIEWS PLISSSSSS

Me gustaría comentarios o sugerencias ok? )


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Para esté capitulo en adelante utilizare -----xxxx----- para indicar el cambio de escena y si utilizo diferentes nombres tanto como para Harry y Draco será para darle un toque de lo que será el desenlace del fic.

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, ojala les guste y si sí o no ya saben como pueden hacermelo saber.

Nuevamente anuncio que ninguno de los personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen, todos son únicos de J. K. Rowling a quien agradezco profundamente el haberlos creado.

Y hoy si aquí está...

**_Confusiones Que Te Obsecionan_**

**_Como Librar Una Guerra Solo_**

Para cuando Harry pudo salir de la enfermería ya era de noche, a pesar de que la señora Pomfrey (disculpen si así no se escribe pero me falla la memoria) le ofreció pasar la noche ahí, Harry no soportaría un segundo más con los insultos de Malfoy.

Cuando entro en la sala común ya no había nadie despierto excepto una muchacha castaña que aparentemente se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro muy pesado.

Harry se acerco con lentitud a la muchacha…

Hermione… - susurro en su oído con ternura

Ah? Que? Harry eres tú? Donde estuviste?- despertó sorprendida la muchacha

Estuve en enfermería, nada grave porque no vas a dormir? .- Dice Harry en un dulce tono de voz.

Si pero Harry porque esn enfermería? Qué paso?.- Pregunto la chica con la voz adormitada.

Harry decidio decirle a hermione que no había sido nada la chica ya recibía el doble de clases que él y no era justo darle más preocupaciones.

-----------xxxx---------

Al día siguiente los tres amigos bajaron al gran comedor y mientras se servían su segunda porción alguien no deseado se acerco a la mesa.

Vaya veo que Potter logro recuperarse de la paliza que le dí! No es así Potter?.- Pregutno Draco Malfoy con sarcasmo.

Vete al diablo Malfor! ...Respondió Harry.

Y si no quiero qué Potter? .- preguntó Malfoy

Entonces me encargare de mandarte yo mismo! .- Dijo Harry poniéndose ya en pie.

Qué esta pasando aquí? Está todo bien señores Potter y Malfoy? Debo recordarles que aún tienen un castigo pendiente a no ser que quieran tener dos! Dijo la profesora Magonagall.

Oye amigo no piensas decirnos que significo todo eso? Preguntó Ron

Harry sabía que si les decía la verdad Hermione y Ron se preocuoparían además de recibir el sermón por parte de la chica en el que le recalcaría que él no era como Malfoy y que no debía rebajarse a su niverl, así que opto por cambiar de tema y continuar con el día que no se presentaba nada prometedor.

-------xxxx------

Dejamé! Quiero irme! No por favor! .- Decía la castaña mientras forcejeaba contra la figura masculina que la apresaba con sus brazos como una serpiente inmoviliza a su presa.

Por qué? No niegues lo que tanto deseas... Tomaste las pastillas? - Preguntó el hombre

Una o dos creo... estoy mareada - respondió la chica

Sabes que debes tomar mas de cuatro sino podrías estar conciente y ambos sabemos que no queremos eso no - dió como respuesta el chico.

No lo sé, sólo sé que esto esta mal no debería yo amo a... mientras la chica respondía un maullido hizo a los dos chicos voltear.

La señora Norris se había colado en el aula vacía en la que se encontraban y los miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, tras dar un último maullido salió a prisa del aula, de seguro a avisar a su amo que dos estudiantes se encontraban fuera de la cama en horas indecentes en un ambiente tenso mientras que el amigo de la muchacha soñaba con ella con la seguridad de que su amiga descansaba en su habitación (naaaaa P seguro que un gato va analizar todo eso).

Dejaremos está charla pendiente amor, pero más te vale seguir con las pastillas... de acuerdo? preguntó el chico sacudiend a la muchacha.

Sí perdoname lo haré... respondió débil la muchacha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ya ven necesito consejos ok y también comentarios

un beso,

Emily Delacur


End file.
